Coming Home
by kritomiester
Summary: Finn has just come back after a four year enlistment with the Marines. Things have definitely changed, but his love for Rachel has stayed the same. Can Finn win Rachel back, or will she stay with her new boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second finchel fanfic! I am new to fanfics and would love to hear your comments and reviews! I don't own any of the characters and they all belong to Glee and Ryan Murphy!

**Chapter 1:**

Finn couldn't believe that he was back home in good ole Lima Ohio. Honestly, he thought he would never miss this place, but after spending the past four years in North Carolina at Camp Lejeune, a Marine military base, he was happy to be back. After graduation, all of his high school friends, including the girlfriend he loved more than anything left to go and pursue their dreams. Okay, so maybe a couple stayed in Ohio, but those that did went to college and knew what they wanted to do with their lives, but not Finn. In fact, after he said goodbye to Rachel as she left for New York to fulfill her dream of becoming a huge broadway star he couldn't help but feel like his life had no direction. As Finn contemplated life he found himself staring at a picture of his father that had died in Iraq and finally knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be brave, and since he hadn't gotten a scholarship of any kind he figured once he got out he could use the GI bill to pay for schooling so his mom and Burt wouldn't have to worry about it.

A week later Finn found himself at a Marine recruiting office, and a week after that he was shipped off to bootcamp. As much pride as he felt for the Marines, and how thankful he was for the way it had turned him into a man, he couldn't wait for his four year enlistment to be up. He missed his family, he missed home, and he missed being in control of his own life. Yes, Finn had played a lot of call of duty and figured he could do something like that, but in real life it was a whole different story and a whole lot scarier. During his enlistment he found himself in Afghanistan at one point and the only thing that got him through was the thought of his mom, funny stories from glee club, and last but not least, Rachel. Sure, they had broken up a long time ago, but she had sent him one letter during bootcamp to wish him luck and give him encouragement, basically telling him he could accomplish whatever he set his mind to, and he had kept it with him all through his enlistment and especially during his deployment. In fact, he kept it in his left breast pocket, right where his heart was.

After arriving home his first goal had been to get a part time job while he went to school. Luckily he had Burt who got him a part time job as a mechanic at his shop. Sure, Finn didn't know all that much about cars just yet, but after being in the Marine Corps for four years he had become a pretty quick learner and truly did believe what Rachel had said about him being able to accomplish whatever he set his mind to. Plus, his old buddy Puck apparently worked there and that was a plus. Perhaps he had kept in touch with their old glee buddies and could fill him in.

The next thing that Finn wanted to do was go back to McKinley High and see Mr. Shuester. Back when Finn was just a lowly Sophomore who had no direction in his life Mr. Shue took him under his wing and had become like a second father to him. One of the good things about being single in the Marine Corps was that all of his money went to him and only him and all of his money had been spent on a beautiful black toyota tacoma. Wanting to go say thank you Finn hoped into his new truck and headed in the familiar direction of McKinley High.

Once Finn arrived in front of the school he couldn't help but take a second to look it over. Yep, same old McKinley High. Finn glanced down at his watch before realizing he needed to get in there quick. He wasn't exactly sure if the schedule was the same or not, but if he was right Glee club would probably be getting out within the next fifteen minutes or so. This way he would be sure to catch Mr Shue before he left. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but smile as millions of memories rushed back to him. The biggest smile came as he passed by his old locker from senior year. In between classes this had become his and Rachel's little meeting spot, where she pretty much kept all of her books and things too as they did their best to not show too much pda, but who were they kidding? they were young and in love and did whatever they wanted.

Not wanting to miss out on the last couple of minutes glee club where he could possibly catch a listen to the newbies he took one last glance at the locker before heading to the choir room. A smile came to his lips as he spotted that the door was open and he could actually see some students in there. Yes, he had made it! Just as he was about to take a step closer he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"what have i done? wish i could run, away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else, now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders..."

At first Finn thought he was imagining the whole thing, but it was real. He was hearing Rachel Berry's voice. Wanting to make sure it wasn't some recording Finn quickly moved towards the choir room door. Much to his surprise and delight there she was, in the flesh, singing. There was something different about her, but he couldn't tell what. She was still just as beautiful as ever, but you could tell that she had matured and looked older. As for her style, that looked almost the exact same, but he actually liked that about her. The voice though, now that was the same, but somehow better.

"Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right... to get it right"

He had heard her finish as all the students began to clap, as Finn did his best to not clap along with them. Finn waited for Mr. Shue to step forward and thank Rachel for stopping by since she was probably some famous broadway singer now, but that didn't happen, and instead Rachel bowed and began to talk.

"See class, you can write an original song. I wrote that song as a junior and it even took my glee club to nationals so no excuses!" she told them as she playfully pointed her fingers at the kids in the class. "So your assignment this week is to come up with lyrics, and remember, it's best when they come from the heart," she concluded as the class all began to stand up. He watched as Rachel turned around to go erase something off of the chalkboard, but as the two made eye contact she too stopped dead in her tracks.

Once all the kids had exited the classroom Finn made his way in.

"Where's Mr. Shue?" he asked, breaking the silence, although he truly had a bunch of other questions he much rather would have asked first.

"He's in New York, he's actually in a play on broadway. He's actually pretty amazing, you should really stop by and see it," she told him as she walked to the dry erase board and began to erase, almost as if she didn't want to look at him. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"So I guess that leads me to ask why you aren't in New York with him?" he asked. He knew he was probably being a bit forward, but this was one of the reasons they had broken up, and here she was back in McKinley. He knew he had struck a chord when Rachel stopped erasing and stared at the chalkboard for a minute without saying anything. "I'm sorry, this is probably none of my business," he added, not wanting to put her on the spot.

"No, it's fine. I guess New York just wasn't what I thought it would be, and I missed my Dad's and I always loved singing so I went to school and became a choir teacher and now here i am. Oh, and I'm obviously the glee club director," she explained rather quickly as she turned around and folded her arms.

"Oh, I see," Finn responded as he nodded her head as he tried his best to determine if she was truly happy or not, since that really was all he had ever wanted for her.

"So, you're back home?" she asked as a smile finally came to her lips. "Kurt and I have tried to keep in contact and every time I asked about you I was always so relieved to hear you were safe," she told him, a big smile coming to his face at the thought of her wanting to know about him.

"Yep, I'm back home for good," he told her with a nod. "So in honor of me being back I'm thinking I should take you out to dinner," he continued. Yes, he knew he was being a bit forward, but one good thing that the Marine Corps had given him was confidence and not to waste any precious time so why not?

"Well, as lovely as that sounds..." she started a little nervously. "I'm actually kind of seeing one. He's a guidance counselor here.. and.. yeah," she went on as he raised an eyebrow at her. He was pretty sad to hear that she was taken, but he couldn't blame this guy, she was Rachel Berry and she was quite the catch.

"A guidance counselor?" he asked with a small chuckle, mostly just trying to make himself feel better about the whole situation. "You really are taking after Mr. Shuester aren't you?" he playfully asked.

"Ha Ha!" she teased with a playfull roll of the eyes. Finn was about to respond before a familiar blonde made their way into the room.

"Rach, you ready to go?" Sam asked before his eyes moved straight to Finn. "Finn, is that you?" he asked with a huge smile before making his way over and reached out his hand for a shake. "It's been a long time," he went on.

Finn reached out and shook Sam's hand before they embraced in a manly hug. "Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling rather confused before he watched as Sam put his arm around Rachel's waist. "Wait, are you guys together?" he asked as he began to feel a little sick.

"Um, yeah, he's the guidance counselor I was telling you about..." Rachel responded, looking rather nervous.

Alright! That's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it and I can't wait to start on the next chapter! The song was 'Get it right' by glee cast!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Rachel sat quietly in front of her vanity as she began to apply her make-up, all her thoughts on the fact that Finn was back in Lima.

"What a crazy coincidence huh?" Sam asked as he walked into Rachel's bedroom in only a towel after taking a shower. Normally Rachel would be admiring Sam's nicely toned body, but at the moment she was rather distracted.

"Wait, what?" she asked, being pulled back into reality as she turned in her chair to look at him. Rachel had her own apartment these days and since Sam was still helping his family recover from back in the day he lived at home so he often spent his time at Rachel's. In fact, most people thought they lived together, but Rachel more or less liked to think of them as sleepovers since part of her felt as if she labeled them living together it would make things seem more serious than they actually were.

"Running into Finn," he explained as he began to get dressed. "I mean he was looking for Mr. Shue and then he ran into us," he went on before walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied as she smiled up at him before turning back towards the mirror. "I'm just happy he's safe," she went on a moment later as she continued her make-up routine, not really feeling in the mood to discuss Finn with Sam. Rachel loved Sam, she really truly did, but there was just something about your first love that one just never really forget, and every so often she'd find herself thinking of Finn, or comparing Sam or her past boyfriends to him, a very bad habit that she was finally starting to break, and then here he was, possibly about to ruin everything.

"Yeah, me too," Sam stated as he took a seat on the bed so he could put on his socks and shoes. "I'm actually looking forward to tonight," he continued with a small chuckle.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked as she put a few finishing touches on before starting the final touches on her hair.

"Well, what guy really wants to hang out with their girlfriend's ex boyfriend," Sam stated with another small chuckle. "But, he told us he was happy for us and he seemed pretty sincere about it," he added with a shrug of the shoulders before he stood up and walked up directly behind Rachel. "Plus, it will be fun to go get a few drinks with Finn and Puck, it's definitely been too long," he concluded as he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," she stated, although, she had to admit earlier when they had been talking in the choir room at McKinley she had almost wished that Finn had been jealous and that Finn would have been upset, but like Sam said he had seemed rather okay with the idea. "And you guys better behave yourselves tonight!" Rachel playfully teased as she glanced up at Sam through the mirror. "I'm going to be the only girl tonight and that kind of worries me," she stated with a small nervous giggle. Honestly Rachel was nervous as hell about the idea of hanging out with two of her ex boyfriends, and her current boyfriend, even though she really didn't count Puck as one of her ex boyfriends. Really she was just worried about being around Finn. When Rachel had spotted Finn walking into the choir room a million old feelings came rushing back at her, and part of her had actually been ashamed that all she had amounted to was a choir teacher since Finn had always been the one that encouraged her and told her she could make it as a broadway star.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be a good boy, promise," he consoled her as he bent down and kissed the top of her head before looking at the clock. "I don't mean to rush you sweetheart, but we're supposed to be meeting the guys in a half hour and it's about a twenty minute drive,"

Rachel too glanced at the clock before quickly standing up. "Well, I'm ready so let's get going," she replied as she grabbed her purse and followed Sam out of the room, out the door, and into the car.

Once Rachel and Sam arrived at the bar Rachel couldn't help but think this was a bad idea. When Finn had asked them out for a drink Rachel had suggested it be just a guy thing but Finn just wouldn't accept that and made sure Rachel agreed to come. Since they were the first of the group to arrive they snagged a table and ordered a couple of drinks. They weren't waiting long because soon Puck came to join them.

"Sam! Berry!" he enthusiastically greeted them as Rachel and Sam both stood up, Rachel of course giving him a hug. Despite how much Puck annoyed her at times he always had been a good friend and he truly had looked out for her, especially once she came back to Lima. As Sam and Puck were saying their own hello's Rachel's eyes immediately met with Finn's as he entered the room. As much as she knew she should have looked away, something kept her looking right at him. Damn, this was definitely not good because she was with Sam now, and she loved him more than anything, and all these crazy feelings she was feeling for Finn just weren't right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Finn had suggested going out that night to Rachel and Sam he had found himself wishing that Sam would have had some sort of work to catch up on and it would only be him and Rachel and possibly Puck. Of course that hadn't gone as planned and Rachel had been the one to try and get out of it, but luckily he had been able to convince her to go. At least he had hoped he had convinced her, and he found himself getting rather nervous as he walked into the bar. Right away his eyes went straight to Rachel, and hers to him. It was almost as if the two had some kind of magnetic pull towards each other. Or at least that is what he told himself, but as for Rachel he didn't know how she felt, at least not anymore. Hell, she was dating Sam Evans, a friend from their past so maybe she had moved on.

Finn made his way through the crowded bar to the table that Rachel, Sam, and Puck were occupying. After saying his hello's to the three and ordering himself a beer he took a seat.

"So Samchel, any wedding bells going to be going off in the near future?" Puck asked as Finn quickly looked towards Rachel whose cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink, something he used to find adorable, but right now all he could concentrate on was Puck's question. Were Rachel and Sam really that serious?

"Not that it's any of your business Noah, but no" Rachel quickly replied as he and Rachel once again made eye contact for a few short seconds.

"But, you never know," Sam quickly butted in, as Finn got a serious urge to punch him in the face. Finn had always seemed to feel like he felt things deeper than others, but the Marines brought a whole new meaning to it all and he really did feel as if he needed to hold himself back from doing something he'd regret.

"Oh, I know. Marriage is a big step and I'm pretty sure it wont be for a couple of more years babe," Rachel responded, as Finn once again made eye contact with Rachel for a few more seconds. Finn wasn't sure what was up, but Finn almost felt like Rachel was making it a point for Finn to know that her and Sam's relationship wasn't as serious as everyone thought, or perhaps he was making this all up in his head because that's what he wanted to believe.

"You know I was just kidding babe," Sam replied with a big grin on that huge mouth of his before he reached over and kissed Rachel's cheek as he once again felt the urge to punch him.

'Stay calm Finn, you can do this' he thought to himself as he began to turn his attention to Puck so he could calm himself down a bit. After about a half hour it was announced that it was karaoke night. Of course Puck was the first one up there, and for old time's sake sang Sweet Caroline. Although, as much as he hated himself for it Finn couldn't keep himself from looking over at Rachel. She was so damn beautiful and when she smiled he couldn't help but smile himself. Of course, as soon as she turned to look at him he turned away. She was a taken woman and as much as he disliked Sam at the moment he'd be the scum of the century if he stole another woman from him.

"Noah that was amazing!" Rachel excitedly stated as she jumped up and gave him a huge hug after he returned to the table. "I felt like I was back IN glee club!" she stated with her amazingly adorable Rachel giggle.

"Alright, I can't be the only one, someone else needs to get their butt up there," Puck replied as he pointed to the three remaining at the table.

"I'll go next," Sam stated as he stood up. "I don't think I want to go after Rachel or Finn," he continued with another chuckle before heading up towards the stage.

"I think he is overestimating me," Finn told Puck and Rachel once the three of them were once again sitting. "It's been quite awhile since I've sung," he told them before taking a sip of his beer.

"Whatever, I'm sure you're just as amazing if not better," Rachel told him as she put her hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it, although he had to admit he had found himself wishing that she would have kept it there a little longer.

Finn was about to respond before a familiar tune came onto the speakers. 'No freaking way' he thought to himself as Sam started to sing the words to 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. Did Sam really want to be punched in the face tonight, because Finn was almost to his breaking point. The whole time that Sam sang he was looking right at Rachel and kept pointing in her direction. As Finn glanced at Rachel he could tell that she was rather embarrassed and once again her cheeks were a deep shade of pink.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Finn asked, not being able to help himself a little bit from stealing Sam's thunder.

"What?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes on Sam.

"My mom's wedding. Remember how we sang this song?" he asked, as Rachel finally looked up at him. "You looked so beautiful in that red dress," he went on as a smile came to both of their faces.

"Really?" she asked, the blush on her cheeks getting even worse.

"Yes, of course," he assured her before he looked up at Sam for a short second before turning all of his attention back to Rachel. "Sing a duet with me," he quickly told her.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. What about Sa.." she started but Puck interrupted.

"You guys totally have to, for old times sake," he spoke up. Honestly Finn hadn't even realized that Puck had been listening to their conversation, but he was rather happy that he had another person on his side.

"I dunno," she replied, still looking unsure.

"Please Rach," he begged.

"Fine," she replied, as the smile on Finn's face got even larger.

Once Sam's song ended and he came back to the table Rachel informed him that she and Finn were going to do a duet. He looked rather unhappy about the whole thing, but it wasn't like he could tell her she couldn't so the two made their way up to the stage. The two scrolled through a list of the available songs and found a bunch of journey songs.

"How bout 'Dont Stop Believin'" Rachel suggested. "I mean, we know this one by heart and we did do a pretty good job at it if I do say so myself," Rachel added.

"I say we do 'Faithfully'" Finn interjected.

"Um, but that's kind of a love song and.." Rachel added. Finn could tell she was unsure, but for some reason he just wanted to sing Faithfully.

"Oh Rachel, come on. We rocked this song in high school and.." he started, trying to convince her as she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine!" she replied before telling the guy to set it up for them.

The two made their way onstage and once the music started Finn couldn't help but glance in Sam's direction who was looking rather pissed off and couldn't help but feel a little delighted. At least now Sam knew how Finn felt earlier. Finn soon began to sing the words, and when Rachel's part came on he couldn't help but stare at her in awe. He had heard her voice so many times before and even earlier that day, but every time she seriously blew him away. Plus, she was always so passionate and her facial expressions were just so cute. Before he knew it the song was winding down but him and Rachel were getting closer and closer together. The words to this song were so unbelievably beautiful and if Rachel had been his he felt like they would have displayed his feelings for her perfectly. Once the song ended he was staring face to face with Rachel. Suddenly Finn felt like he had junior year when they were at Nationals and the two had ended their song with a passionate kiss. He was just about to grab her and just go for it, but Rachel quickly turned on her heel and made her way offstage. To make it worse, Rachel seemed to be ignoring him, and for the rest of the night she never so much as glanced in his direction, and he had to admit Sam seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder as well.


End file.
